Love in the Shogun's time
by emi-87
Summary: What will happen to them next?Can Seiya win Usagi's heart?Will Nephrite manage to persuade Kakyuu into eloping?What will Taiki do,to make his relationship with Ami accepted by his father?Are Yaten and Minako going to get off so easily?What will Mamoru do?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Usagi and Seiya fic.For those who do not like this couple…DON'T READ!!:))

Also I do not own the characters but I do own the plot.

Chapter one

It was a beautiful summer day and she stood by the window deep in thought. Although it was very hot outside, you could see people working very hard on their daily assignments.

She had already finished her daily rituals and was looking for a place to spend some time alone because she had a lot of things on her mind.

This girl was about 16 years old,mid-height slim but she did have amazing curves and her features were very intriguing, some people would call them special. For 16 she was not very mature, although people were expecting that from her because of the position she held. Some people enjoyed her playfulness and her outgoing personality but others found it disturbing that she hadn't grown out of her childish state. To them she was the Shogun's daughter-the title which every mortal in Japan wished they had due to his power as military dictator and because he ruled for the emperor-- he held the royal seal and he was invested with all the imperial powers -- so she had to have a proper conduct.

Usagi also had other siblings including a twin sister; she had an older brother Motoki,a sister Kakyuu and of course her twin sister Minako,from whom she was inseparable.Minako and Usagi were a perfect match in the personality department some might say. In order not to be confused by people Usagi kept her beautiful gold hair in two buns and because of that her brothers called her Odango as a pet name, and Minako kept her hair loose and on the top of her head she kept part of her hair in a pigtail with a red bow.Neither Minako or Usagi acted their age but still they were loved by their parents. The Shogun-Kenji Tsukino and his wife-Ikuko adored their children equally and made no difference when it came to loving them.

Usagi was proud of her father because he was a good ruler and since he was named Shogun the wars between the _daimyo_ rulers had stopped. Now she was deep in thought because of what her older sister Kakyuu confided with her and Minako,that she fell in love with someone whom she was not allowed to. She was very worried that this may cause another war if anyone found out about it and there were a lot of spies among the palace court.

Since Kenji became Shogun, the wars that went on for years and years had stopped because he was fair with the _daimyo _rulers but now since his daughters and son reached the age in which they should find spouses the situation was being hostile again.

All daimyo rulers hopped that their children could marry one of the Shogun's and they each saw in the other a possible threat to the well-being of their offspring's.Again a battle for power was threatening the welfare of the land, because the daimyo who could get his child married to one of the Shogun's would become more powerful and rich.

Although Minako and Usagi were considered immature for their age they were not unintelligent far from that, they knew the situation very well and the danger in which they were.Motoki was the first born and he was next in line for the title of Shogun but he had to marry someone with royal blood, and that rule went for all of Kenji's children.Luckily for Motoki he found the girl who had royal blood and with whom he fell in love with and they were soon to be married. Her name was Kino Makoto of the Minowara clan, the daughter of one of the most important _daimyo_ rulers in Japan,Toranaga-san.They were truly blessed because for them it was love at first site.Usagi thought they were a lucky couple because they were in love. She was afraid for her and her sister because she saw two of her best friends Naru and Unazuki get married with men they did not love and with whom they were unhappy. She was not the type to resign into marrying someone whom she was not in love with because she could not settle with mediocrity. She was a hopeless romantic and she wanted to be deeply in love with the one she would marry but in those conditions it seemed impossible.  
Her father was planning on having a big gathering at which he invited all the daimyo rulers with their children in order to find suitable spouses for his offspring's.

A list was soon made and the preparations began.

Kenji was keen on details,that was one of the reasons he was elected to be Shogun and his wife Ikuko was the only woman,besides his mother for which he had the utmost respect,due to the fact that she was a very intelligent and a very organized woman who never neglected her duties.

-„_Saiainotsuma_(one's darling wife),I want to speak to you about the party",Kenji addressed Ikuko.

-„Yes _dannna_(husband,sir,master).May I ask what this is about?"Ikuko answered her husband.

-„It's regarding the list which you have made my dear.I wanted to know if you asked your beloved brother and his wife to join us along with their children at the celebration?We wouldn't want to upset an important member of our family and a dear ally,would we?"Kenji gave her a concerned look.

-„Of course I did, my _danna_!I would never allow my sister-in-law to influence my relationship with my brother.",Ikuko's answer came quickly.

-„Good,I must admit that I was a little worried,knowing how the two of you got along.I know Beryl can be a little to pushy with your brother but she is just watching for her family welfare.You know family comes first!Although I do not agree with her and with what she does but I must say this: she is a good wife and a good mother."Kenji said.Despite the fact that he saw what Beryl's real intentions were,she only wanted for her husband to obtain as many new domains as he could in order to increase his power among the other _daimyo_ rulers and was trying to convince Kenji to help them.

-„I am actually concerned with the influence she has over my brother,because you know that everyone wishes to have your title, and she will stop at nothing in order to obtain that for my brother.I am not saying he is weak but he does love her and he listens to her advices.Although he is my brother, our children come first and that is why we are having this party because we want our clan to keep ruling over our beautiful land and to keep the peace that our government has brought along."Ikuko said watching her husbands reaction.

-„After Motoki and Kino Makoto-san get married we have one of the most important _daimyo _rulers support, all we have to do is find for our 3 daughter's suitable husbands and we will have our position secured.Don't worry I always think ahead!The emperor and his wife support us because we take good care of them and you know he has an important role in keeping my position."Kenji said .

-„Yes,_danna,_but you forget that our younger daughters are difficult and I am afraid that they will not agree with the suitors we find them.They dream of love and romance and I hope they will not influence Kakyuu with their modern ideas.You know that in order to maintain peace among our people we have to have our children's future secured in order to reassure them of the continuity of the clan."Ikuko replied as she made a concerned face when she saw Usagi approaching.Something was bothering her daughter and that made her fear the worst.

-„_Otosan_(father),_Okasan_(mother) konnichi wa!,Usagi bowed in sign of respect for her parents.

-„Usagi,your father and I were discussing important matters regarding the feast.But...",and Ikuko was soon interrupted by the arrival of one of their servants.

-„_Sumimasen_(excuse me) _taishou_(master,general,admiral,chief)_, _but general Nephrite is here and says he has urgent matters to discuss with you.He is waiting in the imperial office",Tetis bowed and left.Kenji excused himself and was on his way to talk to Nephrite in order to discuss their problems.

-„_Okasan_ I know why you are preparing so much for this party and I must say that I am more than willing to help you with the arrangements",Usagi stated.She wanted to know the possible suitors for her and her sisters and this was a good way to find out who they were.

-„_Arigato_ Usagi-chan" ,Ikuko replied ,"but you know that you have your lessons to attend and I can handle things myself".She knew her daughter and could see straight through her like she was an open book."But what is troubling you my dear?

-„Nothing _Okasan,_I just wanted to help you!I am fine,you know me,I just had a bad dream and nothing more!!"Usagi was glad that she thought of that because she saw her mother relieved.

-„Alright Usagi-chan then you should get going because if I am not mistaken Setsuna will come here in about an hour to give you classes on poetry and I wouldn't want you to be late!Please study hard and try to focus on what is important to you!".Ikuko told her daughter.

-„_Sumimasen Okasan,_I will go find my sisters and leave you to your matters!",Usagi said after bowing to her mother and left to find Kakyuu and Minako.

Ikuko was planning on having a wonderful party for her family and friends so she had every detail sort out not only in her head but also on paper.The palace was being decorated and cleaned,more than usual and the cook already had a list with what she wanted to be served at the feast.She hired geisha's to entertain the guests, because Ikuko held great respect for these women and she selected the one's who will attend the party herself.

Ikuko was beautiful and wise and because of that the Shogun didn't take a mistress like it was accustomed.It was a fact to be admired how she was the only woman who held his attention and he was completely devoted to her.Ikuko was looking on the list of geisha's she had selected to attend the royal feast:Ami, Rei, Setsuna , Petz , Calaveras , Berthier and Koan,all of them beautiful and intelligent and surely they could keep the male guests entertained.

Her daughters were friends with these women although this was not totally approved by some but they helped with her girls education despite the fact that they were already tutored by miss Haruna.

Geisha's were not prostitutes.While the prostitutes wear the bow of their sash, or _obi_, in front of their _kimono_, the geisha wear their _obi_ at the back.A true geisha usually had the luxury of a professional aide to help them in the difficult process of dressing; their clothing is made up of several layers of _kimono_ and undergarments, and an _obi_ is more than a simple band of cloth. Dressing could take over an hour, even with professional help. Prostitutes, however, had to take off their _obi_ several times a day, so theirs were far less complex, and tied at the front for ease of removal and replacement. geisha do not engage in paid sex with clients. The purpose of geisha's was to entertain their customer, be it by reciting verse, playing musical instruments, or engaging in light conversation.A geisha's engagements may include flirting with men and playful innuendos; however, clients know that nothing more can be expected. Also geisha's are expected to be single women; those who choose to marry must retire from the profession.The one in charge of the _okiya_(geisha houses) was Petz as she was the eldest and she had earned her title as a geisha.She trained hard and also taught her younger sisters:Calaveras,Berthier and Koan the art of becoming a geisha.Although Petz and Setsuna were the same age Petz was the owner of the house and took care of the others.

Petz was in love with Saphir Ishido a very important general in the army of his brother Dimande Ishido _daimyo_ and ruler of one of the most important regions in Japan Kyushu.He was important because his region was linked to China through the port Nagasaki.Japanese needed the silk that they were buying from the chinese because of their hot weather.

They wanted to get married but that was a bit of a problem for them.It was traditional for established geisha to take a _danna_. A _danna_ was typically a wealthy man, sometimes married, who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other costs. A geisha and her _danna_ may or may not be in love, but intimacy is never viewed as a reward for the _danna's_ financial support. While it is true that a geisha is free to pursue personal relationships with men she meets through her work, such relationships are carefully chosen and unlikely to be casual,because it tends to be a very tight-knit community and a geisha's good reputation is not taken lightly.

Ami and Rei were not geisha's yet they were recently promoted to the third stage of their training: _maiko_ which could last for years because now they were truly apprentices of the geisha's and they were very excited with this.

Setsuna,Ami,Rei and Koan were waiting for Usagi and her sisters to appear because their class was soon to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Sailor Moon characters. If you want me to continue the story please tell me. I changed the title of my fic because I think this one suits it best. R&R it is important. I will try my best to give as many explanations as possible where you do not understand something. So as I said before please review and let me know what you think about my fic. Sources I use: Japanese dictionaries, a little bit of James Clavell, wikipedia, a little bit of Haruki Murakami, Arthur Golden and Yukio Mishima etc. but my story is not related to theirs.I tried to be as accurate as possible. Hope you enjoy the story!! And sorry if I made mistakes….:D

Chapter 2

Setsuna, Ami, Rei and Koan were waiting for Usagi and her sisters to appear because their class was soon to begin.

Finally, the 3 girls showed up. Usagi and Minako were arguing about Usagi's _kimono._

-„But Odango I think that this _kimono_ suits you just fine!!", Minako exclaimed.

-„No !! It wasn't fair!! You two were ready because you knew that the girls were coming!! I had to learn from _Okasan_", Usagi stated slightly annoyed," and don't call me Odango!!".

-„Now, now Odango (a gentle giggle),I mean Usagi-chan you look fine. This is nonsense. Stop arguing about petty things!", Kakyuu tried to silence both girls.

-„_Konnichi wa_!", the four geisha's bowed in sign of respect.

-„_Konnichi wa_!" The three ladies chimed in. "_Ogenki desu ka?_(How are you? )",Kakyuu asked Setsuna.

-„_Hai, watashitachi, genki desu._(Yes, we are fine)".Setsuna responded.

-„We look forward to our lesson! What are you going to teach us today??", Minako asked very excited.

-„We are going to read some poetry today in order for you to enhance your conversation skills." Ami smiled as she responded.

-„Poetry ?!" , Usagi said a little amazed. "Oh yes of course, for the celebration", she added with sadness in her voice.

-„Yes, we have to show you how to entertain the guests", Rei replied. She could see how sad Usagi got.

-„But I don't want to attend this party!!", Usagi protested.

-„Usagi-chan!", Kakyuu raised her voice with just a note, "you know how important this is to us and our family!".

-„But it is not fair!"Usagi stated simply." What about you, aren't you just a little mad?"

-„Usagi-chan, stop it, please! " Minako gave her a warning look.

-„This is a very important party for you, Usagi-chan", Ami interfered in the exchange of lines between the 3 sisters," the most important _daimyo_ rulers will attend, together with their son's and.."

-„And now we will get to our lessons as we are suppose to", Rei cut off Ami.

The girls started their lessons and they were also shown a few other tricks.

After the lesson was completed, the ladies invited the geisha's to have some _cha_(green tea) which they happily accepted. They were smiling and making small conversation until Koan became serious and asked:

-" At the party, will Kou-sama and his son's be there? I mean, knowing Omi's-sama position regarding the silk business."

They all looked at each other and Ami answered:

-„Of course they are going to attend. Every _daimyo_ ruler was invited. And he is the strongest one of them; he has many other _daimyo_ as his vassals. He controls the whole western region".

The girls looked admiringly at Ami and were once again amazed of her intelligence when suddenly Minako asked:

-"But from what I know he does not agree with the way my father has handled the problem with the Chinese about the silk affairs. Kou-sama thought that we should go to war, while my father said that it is best to accept the offer the Chinese made us about the small region they accepted to give us as a colony in exchange for the silver we can supply for them. It is obvious that he is against my family ruling in name of the emperor. Is it not hypocritical of him to come?"

Koan's answer came quick:

-"If he does not come, a war might start. Refusing to honour the Shogun's invitation would mean that he is being disrespectful. Every other _daimyo_ ruler agreed with the way your father handled the matter because going to war would cause great prejudice to our land. We all know that after so many years of war these peaceful ones have been good to our economy."

Ami wanting to change the subject interfered:

-"I heard that Chiba-sama is coming with his family. I was told great stories about his son Mamoru-san. It is said that he is a great strategist for whom the Shogun has the utmost respect and wants to advance and make him an important member of the imperial court."

-"Yes and he wants Mamoru-san to marry Kakyuu", Usagi stated.

-"Usagi-chan!!", Minako raised her voice at her twin , "you don't know that for sure!".

Rei wanting to end the feud faked a cough and said:

-"I was told that Kou-sama has 3 sons and beside the fact they are good looking I heard they are also great strategists. Although they are young they attended the fight with the barbarian ships that tried to invade us! Rumours has it that Taiki-san, the eldest son of Omi-sama, is considered to poses an intelligence that surpasses that of Mamoru-san as strategist, because he was the one who planned the attack against the barbarian ships that were spotted near our shores."

Setsuna added:

-"Before this I must tell you our source , we learned this story from one of the maids that works for the Kou family, when she came to visit her sister that works for us, so please be discrete about what we are about to confide with you. She told us that a barbarian's ship got stranded and that Yaten-san and Seiya-san, Omi's-sama other sons, took the barbarians and spared their lives. Personally I believe that they did it because they thought of obtaining more useful information about where they come from, their combat stiles and many other things, but the maid told us that they also taught them how to behave and got them to bathe!! Can you imagine that these people did not want to take baths?!"

They all laughed at the thought of not wanting to take baths, _"what odd people" (Usagi thought)_, they continued discussing these type of matters and were enjoying each others company.

Meanwhile in his office Kenji was talking to his most trusted general Nephrite.

-"Yes, _taishou _(master, general, admiral, chief), as soon as my informer told me what Omi's-sama sons have discovered I rushed here to tell you", Nephrite informed Kenji.

-"But what type of ship is it?", Kenji asked concerned, "And not informing us about their discoveries. What are their intentions? Did they really think they could get all the weapons and the riches that were on the ship without me knowing?"

-"Actually I think they did. Taiki-san, Omi-sama's eldest son, instructed all their subordinates not to say a word about this to anyone. They took the weapons first, and they are using fishermen as their cover, in their plan to take whatever they found on the ship to their father. Also they did the unloading during the night when the peasants were at their homes, so they wouldn't see what was going on, and instructed the chief of the village to keep this to himself.

However, from what my spy has told me this ship is not just a commercial one, or not like the ones used by the barbarian's for war. At first you might be fooled because it looks to be a commercial boat but it has extremely good means to defend itself, furthermore I think this it is a pirate ship. They found 3 barbarians, and took them into custody and they gave them new names because their old ones were not understood even by the monk who speaks many foreign languages."

-"I think you must take some of the fastest ships we have in our fleet and _samurais_ to help you to get everything transported back here." Kenji added calmly.

-"Back here?! ,Nephrite said a little amazed. But they will oppose. It is their land on which everything was found. Even if they are planning something against you we don't have the right to take what they found. I will surely have to prepare for a fight because I don't think they will give up. The Kou family is very proud and stubborn, I don't think they will surrender easily." Nephrite added.

-"No, I don't think they will oppose me. They will surrender because Taiki-san is very bright and knows what going to war against me would mean, especially without any support. Remember I have Kino-san , Ishido-san and Chiba-san on my side, not to mention that I have the full support of the imperial family, that of the small vassals and my brother-in-law. He is his father adviser and I don't doubt the fact that he will make the right decision despite what his younger brothers have to say. I heard Seiya-san is a little bit reckless but I doubt that he will show disrespect to his father by disobeying orders.", Kenji said very pleased.

-"Yes, but what excuse should I use? I couldn't possibly show up there without having a good argument!", Nephrite asked his commander.

-"Simply state that I am sending you to invite them to the party I am holding and to see that they have a safe trip. When they try to decline the invitation, you will remind them that because they have the second most important position in the imperial court I was worried when I heard that a pirate ship was seen near their domains and that is why I sent you to investigate and assist them. And since it's a pirate ship you must take everything on it and present it to me, including the survivors. I don't think they will argue with that.", Kenji had it all sort out in his head. He was planning to marry one of his youngest daughters to one of Omi Kou's sons, his eldest girl was going to marry Chiba Mamoru-san and last but not least his remaining daughter was going to marry Ishido Dimande-san. This way he would be related to the 3 most important members of the imperial court, whom from these new positions wouldn't dare try to steal his title anymore, and the peace will be kept. But he was going to discuss these matters further with his wife; he wanted to know her opinion and what she thinks about the whole situation before deciding. But for now he would just be glad to take away the assets that could give his enemy the means to prepare for a rebellion.

"Oh, and Nephrite make sure you prepare to leave in about 2 _senkou _(incense sticks-were used as a form of measuring time, the sticks usually burned for approximately an hour)."

-"Of course, please excuse me my lord. I will be on my way!" Nephrite said as he bowed in front of Kenji and left the Shogun to his own thoughts.

Nephrite was on his way to give some instructions to Shingo, his subordinate when he saw the beautiful Kakyuu. They greeted and bowed in sign of respect for one another.

-"Your face illuminates this court and sets my mind at ease, lady Kakyuu-sama", Nephrite said watching Kakyuu blush.

-"You are to kind Nephrite-san. I must say it would have been easier for you to say that you are happy to see me as I am to see you.", Kakyuu replied.

-"Maybe we should go for a walk", Nephrite suggested," because here it's dangerous for us to speak".

-"You are right, I think taking a walk through the imperial gardens would be best", Kakyuu quickly stated.

-"Beauty, grace and intelligence, you are truly an accomplished woman. You will definitely make a man very happy by being his wife.", Nephrite said the last part with a hint of sadness that was sensed by Kakyuu. There was silence between the two, they both knew that their conversation was wrong and very dangerous, especially for Nephrite.

-"I wish things could be different but I can't disobey my fathers wishes and neither can you.", Kakyuu stated, despite the fact that she was in love with the man who accompanied her to the gardens, but she was trying to be level-headed because she was aware of what her duties were.

-"You know I love you and that I would give anything to be with you, so please tell me this: would you take into consideration running away with me, being happy together?", Nephrite was being desperate because he couldn't stand the thought of her marrying someone other than him.

-"What? Never think that way again. You are perfectly aware as well as I am that my father would stop at nothing to find us if we did that. I don't want to break his heart, he is an understanding parent, maybe if we told him, he would let us get married." Kakyuu looked really concerned at her secret love, _"Now who is being absurd?"-Kakyuu thought to herself-._

Nephrite looked deep into her eyes before saying:

-"I know it was wrong of me to make such a proposal, but I do not enjoy lying to your father so when I'll get back from the mission he has sent me on I will ask for his permission to marry you. Even if nothing good comes out of this I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you to another without trying at least to fight for us."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi...If you want me to continue or not the story just let me know. For suggestions, questions or whatever- you can either e-mail me,send a message or leave a review:P...Sorry but I have to make Haruka a man in this fic...I forgot to tell you something important-please review.

Chapter 3

Nephrite looked deep into her eyes before saying:

-"I know it was wrong of me to make such a proposal, but I do not enjoy lying to your father so when I'll get back from the mission he has sent me on I will ask for his permission to marry you. Even if nothing good comes out of this I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you to another without trying at least to fight for us."

-"You are right. We owe it to us to try. I will make sure to prepare the field with my parents, but please I want to be there when you tell them! When you return we will discuss things further, then we'll see how to break the news to my parents. But for now I think that it would be best if you left. Have a safe trip and be careful!", Kakyuu finished as they bowed and said their goodbyes.

Nephrite in two hours managed to organize everything and left for the Kou family region. It was a one and a half day journey and he couldn't waste time.

The next day Yaten and Seiya were enjoying a little peace and quiet after the hard work with the unloading.

They were honorary guests at their vassal's house and were very well taken care of.

Although their subordinate's house was not as big as the one in which they lived, it was a welcoming house, very well kept by the vassal's wife. Seiya and Yaten were accommodated in the best rooms, food was served to them and they tried to rest a little, but couldn't because of the assignment they were on; it was troubling them. Instead of sleeping they got bathed and afterward were offered women's company which they politely declined because they wanted to focus on their job. So instead of that, they went to the port's area so they could supervise the unloading.

Seiya walked up to Takeda who was the chief of the village and asked in an icy tone, which made Takeda fear the worst- that he was going to have his head cut off-:

-"What's going on here? "- Seiya was looking at Takeda and the fact that he was upset could be sensed in the harshness of his voice.

-"I'm sorry, please forgive me I wanted to inform you but…", Takeda tried to answer but was soon cut off by Yaten who approached and also wanted to know why they had stopped unloading the gun powder and the cannons:

-"Can someone please tell me this: why did they stop the unloading? I mean you know Seiya that, if we do not hurry the spies of the Shogun would find a way to let him know about these weapons _–he made a small pause before continuing-_and general Nephrite would soon be over and claim these in his name. What in the hell are they waiting for? I already instructed the _samurais_ to keep everyone away from the port's area_-now showing his obvious irritation-_ but guess what?? They couldn't approach the site, and here you are doing nothing about this whole situation! By the way, why weren't they allowed to approach this area? And who's men are those?"

-"As a matter a fact, my dear Yaten_- irony could be sensed in Seiya's tone-_ I was asking Takeda-san here the same thing. Don't you remember I was with you all this time? Or does the fact that you're aging, I mean you know the grey hair and everything, is finally beginning to show? "- and from Yaten, who was now very mad-although he was trying to dissimulate-, he moved his glaze to see what the chief had to say.

Takeda was afraid to tell them what happened in just 4 hours while they were away. He was supposed to take care of things but that was when general Nephrite arrived and gave him new orders. He feared Nephrite, knowing who he was, so of course he had to obey his orders. How was he going to tell his masters that he wasn't able to give them notice of what was happening. Seeing no way out of this he hopped for the best, and invoked all the Gods to help him be safe from the wrath of the two Kou brothers, when he finally managed to speak:

-"General Nephrite-sama is here and he instructed us to move everything to his ships, furthermore he asked me to make a list of the assets we've found. The lord also ordered his _samurais_ not to let anyone in our out of the port's area except the members of your honourable and distinguished family.", he finished saying it in one breath, then bowed and waited.

-"He did what?- Seiya tried to be calm about it- Where is he? I want to talk to him right away! He has no right! This is my family's domain.". Seiya was now fuming, but he hid his furry from Takeda.

Yaten remembered what Taiki told them and said to their subordinate:

-"Takeda-san, take us to general Nephrite!" _- He made a small pause and turned to look at his brother and said to him-_ "Oh and Seiya please remember who sent him before speaking!"-the last part was said when Takeda was away from them.

-"Do you think I'm an idiot?", Seiya asked as calmly as he could.

-"Of course you are!" – Yaten replied smirking-.

-"Ahem _–Taiki in order to avoid all hell breaking loose, chimed in-_ I thought I told you two to be careful! Now I am here with both our parents and our sisters! We had to speed all the way here in order to mend the situation".

-"When did you..? We mean how did you..?" _–"WOW he is everywhere!"- Yaten and Seiya both gasped at the sudden appearance-_

-"Before making complete fools of yourselves by asking stupid questions, I received a message sent with a pigeon. I'll fill you in later, that is if I want to".- _"these two will never change…(He smiled)-Just like two spoiled kids"_, Taiki thought to himself.

They walked to Nephrite's ship, entered the cabin in which his father and the general were discussing matters. They bowed as they greeted.

_-"Now this is going rather well"_-the three of them thought.

-"As I was telling your father, the _taishou_(general, admiral) sent me to get you safe to the palace, in order for you to attend the event he is hosting. When we received notice that an enemy ship was stranded near your domain, we were concerned for your safety so I came here to investigate and assist you with your problems."-Nephrite stated solemnly.

-"Of course he was!"-Seiya said between mumblings and coughs- _"Of course he was concerned"_-he thought to himself.

-"What was that?"-Nephrite gazed at Seiya intently; sure that he heard something.

-"We are sorry about Seiya."- Taiki gave him a meaningful look, before continuing- "He is not feeling well because he didn't get any rest."

-"Maybe we should call a medicine man to see if he is not developing some sort of disease from being near those barbarians." – Nephrite made a comment.

-"No I don't think so- Omi-sama added- he is just not well because he didn't get to sleep last night."

-"Well I think you all need to rest, because tomorrow we leave for the _taishou's _domains. I will finish here if you want to go to Takeda-san's house to get some rest and dinner, and just enjoy yourselves."- Nephrite suggested politely.

-"Yes, I think we will let you see to this problem. We wish you a nice day! If you'll excuse us, we should get going since we are leaving tomorrow."-Omi-sama said and they all bowed.

They soon reached the house of their vassal and Omi-sama wanting to break the silence said:

-"The 3 barbarians must die! Yaten, please see to that!"

Yaten bowed and replied:

-"Yes, _Otosan(father) _!"- And he was on his way.

Then Omi-sama addressed his two other sons:

-"It seems that we couldn't use them to obtain information, but neither will the Shogun. You two should get some rest as well!" –he retreated to his room along with his wife.

-"Well, I see you had everything sort out, Taiki."- And soon Seiya retired to his room.

-"Taiki, I think you did the right thing!"- Michiru who walked up to her brother- "It is your duty to see for the welfare of our family!"

-"Michiru, just seeing you and hearing your beautiful voice seems to have a soothing power over me! Thank you, but I am actually concerned with the event. The inevitable is about to happen and I don't see a way out of it and neither can our father."- Taiki told Michiru with actual concern in his voice.

-"You will see that everything will be just fine. Please go get some rest! You really need it! Oh, and remember sometimes you need to create your own oceans!"- Michiru bowed and was now on her way to see their little sister Hotaru.

-"My sister is a wonderful woman; I hope she and Haruka-san have a happy marriage.Well I might as well get some sleep!"- Taiki was mumbling to himself while walking towards his own room thinking about the imminent marriage of his sister.

The next day, Taiki explained to Nephrite that the barbarians died because they were already ill when they found them and the general had to accept the facts. They all said their goodbyes to their vassal and his family, thanking them for their hospitality. After that they quickly left for the Shogun's castle.

After a two day journey they reached the castle's domains. When they arrived at the castle they were greeted by the Shogun and his family and quickly accommodated afterwards. The other guests arrived the day before and they were already settled in nice rooms. Later, a tea ceremony was held, at which point everyone was properly introduced.  
Usagi and Minako were extremely happy to see their two cousins Haruka and Esmeraude. The twins invited their cousins to take a walk with them trough the palace gardens but only Haruka accepted. Soon joy and laughter could be heard through the gardens; they were overwhelming their beloved cousin with their attention.

-"So Haruka-san how is your future wife?"- Usagi asked all of a sudden.

-"She is smart, beautiful and very wise. Michiru is going to be the perfect wife for a fashionable and sophisticated guy like me, although I don't like her brothers very much, especially Seiya-san.-He made a small pause before continuing-Don't you agree that she is perfect for me?"-Haruka was now smirking.

-"Yes, I think she is great, but…"- Usagi was cut off by Minako.

-"But do you love each other? And why don't you like Seiya-san?"- Minako asked, batting her eyelashes at her beautiful cousin.

-"Yes and I don't now."- Haruka replied.

-"But what don't you like about Seiya-san?"- Usagi was very curious to find out.

-"Let's just put it this way: -_Shishi shinchū no mushi_- (A wolf in sheep's clothing). Be careful with that guy, he has a reputation with women."- Haruka answered.

-"So I see!"-Usagi laughed-"You don't like him because he resembles you in so many ways!"

Usagi and Minako were laughing very much watching their cousin's face turn red when he heard that.

Haruka was very annoyed and added:

-"Yes we both love women but the one who's going to marry him is not going to be a happy one. He likes having a lot of mistresses. Although wives are suppose to accept their husbands affairs they are not to content about them. Unlike him, I am going to devote myself only to Michiru. Of course that is going to happen once we are married. That is the difference between us."

-"So what do you think about the other two? Though I must admit they are all good looking!" –Minako was now day dreaming.

-"Well I don't like them either if I come to think of it! With women they are very much like their brother. Yaten-san is extremely proud because he learned a lot about sailing ships from the Portuguese. Unlike Seiya-san I think his attitude towards women is much colder, he doesn't have as many mistresses as his younger brother does. As for Taiki-san, you surely must have heard the rumors. Despite the fact that it is said he is extremely intelligent, a great strategist it seems he has fallen in love with a geisha apprentice. No one knows who she is because he is extremely cautious about his affairs. Ever since he met her he hasn't looked for another woman's company. He wants to marry her but his father doesn't agree with his decision since he is his first born son."- Haruka ended and laughed watching his cousin's reaction.

-"But still Yaten-san is so dreamy!!"-Minako added quickly.

-"So I don't like either of them if that's how things are! You surely now that our father plans on having one of us married with one of the Kou brothers. I'd rather he let us choose who to marry, but since that's not going to happen at least I hope it's not me. And since Minako-chan seems to have fallen for Yaten-san she should marry him. She believes she has the power to change people. "-Usagi said looking at Minako who was lost in her own world.

-"Change who?" asked Seiya who came behind Usagi. He decided to join the three after admiring the girls from the distance.

-"You!"- Usagi and Haruka both gulped.

-"Me? Why would anyone try to change me? I'm good looking, actually I'm very good looking if I do say so myself. I have a charming personality around women and I am respected by men."- Seiya added, very proud of himself.

-"She wasn't talking about you. No one here was, actually. Don't you think it's rude to interrupt a conversation?"- Haruka was very serious now, he couldn't stand this guy.

-"But we greeted earlier! You passed me and Hotaru-chan and we greeted you!" – Seiya faked a hurt look and Usagi rolled her eyes.

-"Whatever! "Haruka said, then excused himself and went to find Michiru.

-"Well Minako-chan don't we need to be somewhere? Didn't you say you wanted me to help you with something?"- Usagi asked her twin but only to receive a mocking reply from Minako:

-"No, Odango! I thought you wanted to get to know Seiya-san here a little better!" – And then Minako smirked at her.

Usagi almost lost her cool but then regained it when Seiya started saying:

-"Odango, I think it suits you nicely!-he then laughed- "So I'm that good? But I must admit that I am touched about the fact that the Shogun's daughter wanted to spend time with me!"

-" Oh, please Seiya-san, after the things I heard about your charming personality, how could I resist? But I must tell you this they just don't do you any justice, because I think I could find better words to describe you - _ryuutou dabi _(a dragon's head, a snake's tail). If you will excuse me I must go find my mother." Usagi bowed courteously and left.

-"What did she mean by that to be more exact?" –Seiya was now glaring at Minako who was laughing.

-"Well, you don't really want to know!"- and Usagi's twin continued to laugh.

-"Oh but I want to know what's amusing you so much! I understand what she said but regarding my personality?"- Seiya asked confused.

-"Actually, I think she was talking about your attitude around women. It was an anticlimax, in other words _the beginning is like a dragons head, great and majestic and the ending is like a snake's tail, tiny and pathetic_. But I have to apologize for her, she has a strong personality." –Minako was being sincere about the last part.

-"She always does that?"- Seiya asked adopting a cocky attitude.

-"Only to those who upset her. It's my fault because I started this. You see, she doesn't like her pet name. Don't worry! I think you still have a chance in winning her attention!" –Minako winked at Seiya.

-"I hope you are right. She is bright and very beautiful; besides that, no other woman has ever dared talking to me like that!"- Seiya confided with Minako.

They continued discussing about Usagi, after a while Minako really thought that her sister and Seiya would be perfect for each other. Yaten was looking at them and decided to interfere.

-"_Konnichi wa,_ Minako-san_"_-Yaten bowed to Minako." I thought I should check things out, knowing my brother here."

-"But everything is just fine. Seiya is a wonderful company." – Minako told Yaten, and Seiya blushed at her comment.

-"I think Yaten felt threatened by my charm and beauty. He thought we were flirting and was afraid I got to you before he got any chance!" –Seiya added laughing.

-"Oh please Seiya, it is obvious to everyone that I am far better looking than you. I just thought I should congratulate our beautiful host here for putting up with your arrogance and petulance." –Yaten added.

-"All right then, I will let you two talk. If you will excuse me, I must go now. I know when I'm not wanted. Treat this beautiful lady with respect."- Seiya told Yaten, after that he bowed and left.

-"You and Seiya are really close, just like me and my sisters."-Minako added watching Yaten.

-"Not using honorifics, now that's what I call close."-Yaten informed Minako.

-"There is no need to be jealous, Yaten. Come and let's take a walk!"- Minako added full of joy.

-"Who said I was jealous? Fine, let's take a walk!"- Yaten answered Minako.

They were laughing and enjoying themselves while Usagi was walking through the castle's hallways.

She stopped to listen in front of her father's office. Something caught her attention as she heard a conversation between Nephrite, Kenji and Ikuko.

-"General Nephrite, after Kakyuu's wedding ceremony to Mamoru-san, I want you to go to China. I trust you; therefore I want you to personally take care of our matters there."- Kenji addressed Nephrite.

-"This is a great opportunity for you, Nephrite-san.-Ikuko added-"I trust that you will make the best of this chance."

-"Yes, Ikuko-sama. The _taishou_(general, admiral) is showing me great confidence. I shall not fail the trust you are putting in me. It's a great honour to accept." –Nephrite answered but pain could be sensed in his voice. He saw no way out of it, he also knew their reasons.-_ "Kakyuu must have told her mother about us! This is why they are sending me away!"_-Nephrite thought to himself.

Meanwhile outside the office:

_-"Oh no! This isn't happening! Kakyuu will be devastated!"-_Usagi thought to herself and was about to cry when someone behind her said:

-"Odango, you know it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations!"- Seiya startled her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon. But in the meantime here goes chapter 4…Let me now if I have mistakes, cause I was tired when I wrote part of this..I am open to any suggestions...R&R-Although I should give up on the reviewing part :D...Also sorry if it took me a while to update but I am busy with projects for college....:)..:D

Meanwhile outside the office:

_-"Oh no! This isn't happening! Kakyuu will be devastated!"-_Usagi thought to herself and was about to cry when someone behind her said:

-"Odango, you know it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations!"- Seiya startled her.

-"You! You scared me!"- Usagi told Seiya-"Why did you sneak up on me? Don't you know it's not nice to go behind people's backs and frighten them like this? And besides, I was not listening! It so happens that I was just passing by and …"-she tried to continue but Seiya interfered.

-"Stopped to listen to other people's conversations!"-Seiya made a mocking face at Usagi before continuing-"You should know better! I mean what would your parents say if they ever find out?"-and he continued to follow her.

-"I am at the same distance of the _shoji_ as you are! I was not listening! I was on my way to find my sister."-Usagi answered in disbelief-"And besides, you wouldn't dare tell them anything?"-she answered her opponent while they reached the gardens. She stopped to admire the beauty of the flowers and took one breath of their scent. As the birds were singing emotions were filling her heart and the enchanting view made her want to be loved and to offer love. These feelings were just like the one's that were described in the books provided by the Christian priests, and just like how her sister described her own feelings towards Nephrite, but that was when Seiya broke the silence:

-"Never mind this incident! I actually came looking for you, because I think we might have gotten off on the wrong side."-Seiya's voice trailed off, seeing how peaceful she looked at that moment-

-"Yes, I think we have. I must say that I am sorry for what I've said earlier."- Usagi answered in a sweet tone, because she felt really connected to him in that instance-"All right then, why were you looking for me?"

-"Well before you apologized, I wanted to know if you really believed what you've said, earlier in the gardens, about me? Can you really judge me without trying to know me better?"- Seiya now was serious-"I never took you, as the type that would judge a person by the rumors she heard, from jealous people!"

-"As I said I am truly sorry. I usually don't say things like that. Also I don't think Haruka-san is jealous."- Usagi replied as she drew her fan from her _kimono__**.**_

-"I thought it was him who told you those things. I really have no idea why he doesn't like me, but it's good to know who your enemies are. He never hid the fact that he was not pleased with my presence, he is very focused on what I do or don't do."-and Seiya laughed –"But, at least I think that you like me! The proof is that here you are, trying to flirt with me, meaning you like me! You are a very intelligent woman, and just like a geisha you hide your passion behind a pretty painted fan."-he said and laughed some more.

-"I'm not flirting with you! It's hot outside and that is only reason I took my fan out! And now I must go. Excuse me!"-Usagi bowed and left, leaving Seiya looking puzzled and confused.

-"I think she really likes me-…..- more than she will ever admit. There is no stress I'll take my time in winning her full attention!"-Seiya said and laughed again.

-"Although I hope you will be more careful when you try to do so!"-Taiki stated with a grin-"I can understand that you feel attracted to her but remember who she is and our position."

-"Excuse me?! I don't think you should be the one who says anything. I mean before seeing my mistake you should consider your own. You're in love with a geisha apprentice and I think I am doing much better than you are at the moment. I mean I could have the Shogun's daughter and still it's not good for you! At least I am fighting for our father, for our family and for us!"-Seiya finished sadly.

-"Oh, I see! And are you saying that I am not?"-Taiki smirked-"Yes, I do love Ami, but as you are aware of my status, I will probably have to give her up or I'll have to buy her contract from her mama-san. There might be another solution but until I am not very sure of what we've recently discovered I do not wish to say it again. When I'm with her I can see things from another point of view, and I wish that my mind and soul could feel so complete always. This is why I want to make her my spouse… But in order to do so I would need to bring a great satisfaction to our father so he will see that she is not a distraction from completing my tasks"-he made a small pause before continuing- "A great gift, something he dreamed of finding, and I pray to the Gods not to fail me. Otherwise, I will have to take Ami as a consort, and she deserves so much more than that."-Taiki directed his comment towards Seiya.

-"And as I said until our sources are confirmed regarding what we've discussed you shouldn't tell anyone, not even Ami! Although she may be in love with you she is loyal to the Shogun, so no one has to guess who comes first…."-Seiya replied angrily as he finished-" Have you thought about what will father think when he finds out, who you are in love with? You think that when he learns about us trying to find "the_ sword"_ without his knowledge he will let you marry Ami? I really think you should reconsider this, and we must be careful here knowing on whose ground we are now! I will use all my knowledge and influence into finding more about "the _sword"_ before sharing these ideas with our father!"

-"Thank you! I knew I can trust you and Yaten with this.."-Taiki said slightly amazed at how mature Seiya was at the moment -"Besides I never thought I could rely on you and Yaten, without either of you considering me possessed by an evil _Kami_!"

-"But you can! I think this way we can all get what we want…"-Seiya replied.

-" What are you two up to?"-Yaten asked as he joined them, curiosity getting the best of him.

-" When did you get here? Where did you leave Minako-san?"-Taiki asked raising an eyebrow.

-" While we were talking, Usagi-san came and she asked Minako-chan to join her, Nephrite-san and Kakyuu-san for some _cha_ and_ sake_; but I think they are hiding something. I am really intrigued by their conduct. I think they are plotting, I just don't know what or who against…"

-"Well, who is closer to them and can find out what it is? By the way Yaten I hope you didn't babble nonsense cause from what I can see you've been drinking some _sake_, haven't you?"- Taiki asked concerned.

-"No, I don't think.."-Yaten tried to answer his brother but was interrupted by Seiya:

-"You don't think, that is your problem! You know how you get when you drink _sake_?!!!! The Gods only know what you've told Minako-san, she is a dangerous woman! I can't believe you fell for her trick! She is good at this, just like her sister! They had this planned, and I believe that our source told them also about "the _sword_". Minako-san wanted to know how far we've got with our own investigation! Yaten she fooled you! What exactly did you tell her?"

-"First of all it is true that I drank a lot of _sake _but now I am fine. How was your bath, you ask my dear Seiya?-Yaten rolled his eyes and sighed- Just fine, I took a bath and Yamada gave me a massage. I feel like a newly born. And I didn't tell her anything about our affairs, we talked about other things. Besides I know when a woman wants to find out something and it is true that those were her intentions. But you know me; I deviated the subject onto other ones..you can relax…I threw them off track and off our backs."

Meanwhile in a beautiful room, Minako, Kakyuu, Usagi and Nephrite were discussing important matters.

-"And that is why our father is sending you to China. I went to talk to my mother and I told her everything about our love and the possibility of us marrying. She just took off and left me there confused. They planned this carefully because my father hasn't said a word to me, until today. I was informed that I am soon to be married to Chiba Mamoru-san, and that I was to disrupt any kind of bond that I might have with you."-Kakyuu informed Nephrite while he was holding her in his arms. He took her hand and kissed it. He held her close and wished that they could stay like that forever and that was when they took Usagi and Minako by surprise by kissing passionately and making the twins feel uneasy at such a wonderful scene. Minako looked at her twin as they were holding back their tears and that was when the peace was broken:

-"I must tell you what we've just found out. I think this may be of some help to both of you! Setsuna-chan told us a story about a _samurai's_ sword-Mitsuhide Takanashi. He was a samurai and a general under _daimyo _Oda Akechi. He proved that he was a capable and trustworthy man and gained a province and a large income from Akechi. Mitsuhide fell in love with Akechi's daughter but the _daimyo_ ruler found out and planned to get him out of the way. He ordered Mitsuhide to capture the Yakami Castle from Hatano Hideraru under the promise of peace. Mitsuhide achieved his goal and had his hopes up that by doing what the _daimyo _wanted he could marry his daughter. The peace agreement fell and Oda Akechi killed Hatanu and it is believed that he ordered the death of Mitsuhide's mother. She died executed in an awful manner. Before all of this happened, Mitsuhide married Akechi's daughter in secret. When her father learned about their marriage he ordered his daughter to perform _seppuku_. Mitsuhide was devastated when he heard, the terrible news. He blamed Akechi for his mother's death and that of his beloved spouse and at the Incident at Honnōji exacted his revenge. He has been credited with killing Oda Akechi; while Mitsuhide did not execute Akechi personally, he did force him to commit _seppuku_ for his betrayal and subsequent murder of Mitsuhide's mother and also the death of his wife. When they found out about the assassination, both Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu rushed to be the first to avenge Akechi and take his place. Hideyoshi got to Mitsuhide first, and Mitsuhide's allies such as Hosokawa Fujitaka, who was related to Mitsuhide through a marriage, betrayed him. Mitsuhide survived for 14 days until he was defeated by Hideyoshi at the Battle of Yamazaki. Mitsuhide is rumoured to have been killed by a peasant warrior with a bamboo spear by the name of Nakamura; however, there were also rumours that he was not killed, but rather started a new life as a priest called Tenkai and one of his grandsons still lives and has the sword- yes he had a son with one of his consorts-. The Takanshi family was able to trace their heritage to the Toki clan and from there to the Minamoto clan, meaning that Mitsuhide was from a good family. And from then it is the sword that represents the power of discord and the one's that possess this weapon…. well they have the right to take over the northern islands and they become _daimyo_ rulers and also they become members of the emperor's council. If you present yourself in front of our father with that sword, it is no doubt that he will have to let you and Kakyuu get married."

-"But Minako-chan I thought you said that the Kou brothers are also on the trail of this sword. If one of them finds this sword, they will gain more power in the emperor's council and also among the other _daimyo_ rulers. In fact anyone who gets a hold of that sword is a …"-Usagi jumped in but Nephrite gently intervened:

-"You are both right, but you know I would never hurt your father! Although I must say I heard about this legend I must fill you in with the rest, that it is obvious you were not told…the elders say that a very wise and powerful man has the sword and by keeping it from the rest of the world peace is assured…so I don't know if anyone can find it. Besides nobody has seen this weapon, and those who have are already dead…I have another plan for me and Kakyuu-sama….We must run away from Japan!"


End file.
